Mining and associated mineral recovery is an important means of obtaining raw materials. There has been an increasing need to improve the recovery process economics while reducing or eliminating the pollution footprint of the industry. To date there is no generally clean “Rock to Resource” pollution free way to recover the entire range of elements or metals in most ores. This is a contributing reason as to why the current field of mineral recovery is messy, polluting and costly.